


While I sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The origins of NegaDuck, an AU.
Relationships: Nega-Launchpad/Negaduck (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NegaDuck is an evil counterpart of Blake Sheppard, a crime reporter with a terrible dark side. His best friend, Rodney Bomback (aka Radd Bomback) is a successful pilot. 
> 
> THIS IS AN AU! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED, HOWEVER BLAKE SHEPPARD AND RODNEY BOMBACK ARE ORIGINAL COUNTERPARTS I HAVE CREATED.

Writhing, wriggling, worming, tossing, turning, tormented by a force invisible to all but the fowl who shifted in his bed, pulling out head feathers. Blake Sheppard, crime reporter, insomniac, and criminal.

Criminal. To be clear, he did not want to be a villain. Blake only wanted to do his job, eat his meals, and get his rest. None of which happened for the duck slowly being overcome by a dark side while attempting sleep. 

Why don’t we start at the beginning though? 

The beginning. 

There was nothing sinister in the air, nothing sizzling or crackling, only soft ambiance drifting through the Sheppard house. It was around 9:00, and the medium-sized home smelled like lavender and tea. So many measures had been taken to assure that sleep was achieved and maintained until a fit time in the morning. 

Blake snuggled down into his sheets on a warm but breezy Tuesday night, white plumage fluffed in the warmth, orange beak protruding from the minimally covered bed. 

Rolling over for the eighth time; huffing heavily, taking a sip of water, then staring at the clock on his bedside table, then rubbing his brows slowly between his index finger and thumb. 

How was it already 11:00? The bird had laid down seemingly only minutes ago, what had it been….9? Blake shifted yet again, staring at the bedroom ceiling in annoyance. The bed creaked slightly as he sat up and kicked his flippers over the edge of his mattress.  
Standing quickly, perhaps too quickly, Sheppard almost fell to his knees as vision blurred and fuzzed with blackness, threatening to make him fall over completely. Stumbling and shaking in the direction of the kitchen, the white bird face planted into his bedroom carpet after only a few steps.

No. Not again. He refused to fall victim to himse….to that evil force as he had before. 

“My name is Blake Sheppard. I am 32 years old and I work at the St. Canard Wing as a crime reporter. My name is Blake Sheppard. My best friend is Rodney Bomback but he goes by Radd. My n-”

Heaving over with a large dry hack, Blake convulsed shortly but painfully. The cough slowly formed itself into a crazed cackle.

“My……” He got up

“Name… is….” he turned, facing his window

“NEGADUCK!” a maniacal laugh left the once sane duck’s beak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to edit the last chapter, oops. It was a Tuesday night in actuality! Anyways, have some Blake and Radd at work!

Insanity and evil may sound pointless, but god is it fun. It didn’t matter the fact that it broke moral codes or that people got hurt. That was part of the point. Well, most of it, actually. 

The delightfully misshapen head of evil reared itself more frequently now, standing only on principles of wreaking havoc, having fun, and getting whatever you want the easiest possible way. The worst issue was not the police or getting arrested. It was that annoying “hero”, Darkwing Duck. That pest of a duck monitored the streets daily and nightly, putting a stop to almost all of the antics Negaduck was always up to. 

The night wouldn’t be over anytime soon, hopefully. The sheepish and well mannered duck could only do so much to keep his wicked side at bay, even with his ‘therapy’ or whatever.

Or perhaps the time for chaos would not last. There was a tug inside of Negaduck, making his whole body shake quickly. The night was coming to a very fast close. There was no way of fighting what was happening. Blake Sheppard was reemerging, finding his way from the tarr and murk that possessed Negaduck. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Groggily opening his eyes, Blake shivered; it wasn’t even cold in his soft bed. Hazy memories of dragging himself across the bedroom floor and slipping into bed exhausted resurfaced slowly. The incessant beeping of an alarm came into Shepphard's focus. It was 7:15, time for the drake to get up and out of bed. Coffee needed to be made along with breakfast, journal needed to be updated with whatever happened last night, work bag packed and all the other things that should happen in the morning. 

Later…

Sipping coffee with a medium serving of creamer and a little bit of milk, Blake wrote in his journal as the remnants of a beautiful sunrise scattered the skies. The black precision ballpoint came to a stop, a dot of ink forming where it had come to rest. What _ did  _ happen last night? Was there any explanation for what happened last night? How long had Negaduck been let out? Questions flooded Blake’s mind, the ink blot only getting larger. Realizing the pen was on the page, Sheppard lifted the pen and shut his spiral, setting it delicately into his messenger bag that held his camera and reporter book, along with a couple chargers for various gadgets. 

It was time to get to work. 

-.. .-. .- -.- . / --. --- - / .. -. / .... .. ... / -.-. .- .-. / .- -. -.. / .-- . -. - / - --- / .-- --- .-. -.- / . - -.-. .-.-.-

  
  


There was a note taped to the monitor of Blake’s computer, with Radd’s handwriting scrawled that appeared to be an address. 

“Negaduck strikes again! Meet me at 2006 Waddlemyer Ave.!” 

The clumsy but well intentioned media reviewer had a break apparently, and had already found out about what happened last night. He needed to get a handle on this. Blake had therapy alter today, but could not admit who he truly was...No. Not  _ “he” _ . Blake could not admit to his connection with the devious and disgusting criminal.

“Disgusting? Me? But I’m you! How can you deny your connection with me when we are so obviously one in the same.” A formation of black goop spoke from the back of Sheppard’s mind. He pushed it out as fast as he could.

Blake could only wonder what type of trouble had gone down due to Negaduck; he only had to find the address Radd left. 

  
  


-.. .-. .- -.- . / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .... . / .- -.. -.. .-. . ... ... -.-.-- / -.-- .- -.-- -.-.--

“Radd? Where are-”

“Hey! Shep! Sheppy!! Come here! How are you? Look what happened!!” 

Oh boy. How optimistic Mr. Bomback always was. It was endearing, cute almost. Blake’s tail gave a tiny shake at the thought. Oh no, not that pesky idea. Blake couldn’t have a crush on Radd. He just couldn’t. There was no real reason why, other than the fact that there was no chance Radd liked him back. So Blake ignored it. 

Ignorance is bliss, but boy does the real world hurt when it hits you square in the face.

“Radd! I’m doing alright. What…..did happen here?” A sigh followed the end of the phrase. There was hardly anything where Radd stood. That was just fantastic. Blake had driven all the way out to get a tip for a new story, and this is all there was?

An address, a money $ymbol, and pictures of a gun and a mask. This could be by anyone, right? 

“Radd, how do you know this is Negaduck?” 

All Radd could do was point up. 

And there it was. In glaring yellow and red letters, ‘ND’ was graffitied onto the wall. Well that was great. There were no signs of any other villain. It wasn't much, but it was a story for the papers. 

Did Darkwing Duck, the city's "hero" know about this? What did he even do during the day?

Eh

Whatever.

He probably skulks in his apartment coming up with funny puns and sewing up that costume. He wouldn't work out, the man is a string bean. Probably doesn't have any friends, the poor guy. 

"The poor weak, stupid, idiotic, self important, egot-"

The black mob of goop in the back of Blake's mind was stopped in his sentence when the man shook his head with a grumble. 

  
  


"Uh, you ok Blake?"

"I'm sorry Rodney, what was that?"

"Are you ok, Blake?"

"Yep. Fine. Say, coffee sounds good, yes?"

\- .... . -.-- / --. --- - / -.-. --- ..-. ..-. . . -.-.-- / .. - / .-- .- ... / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / -.. .- - . --..-- / -... ..- - / -. --- - -.-.-- / -... .-.. .- -.- . / .... .- ... / ..-. . . .-.. .. -. --. ... / ..-. --- .-. / .-. .- -.. -.. --..-- / .- -. -.. / .-. .- -.. -.. / .-.. .. -.- . ... / -... .-.. .- -.- . / -... .- -.-. -.- -.-.-- / .. -.. .. --- - ... / .. -. / .-.. --- ...- . --..-- / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / .-- .. -. -.-.--

Sipping slowly on the warm coffee, Blake made a noise of contentment while typing a small story on his computer. Radd had notified the police of what happened, giving them all of the details. It was not near 5 at all, but he had nothing to write about for now, meaning that he could go home sometime soon. 

Or not. 

There was a meeting. Of course there was a meeting. What about, though? 

"Hello, all. Today's meeting will cover a new company policy. Scrooge McDuck, as you know, owns our newspaper company, and charges only a penny per paper to the public. Unrelated. Moving on. Mr. McDuck has stated all employees must receive mental evaluations before Monday to assure the best work is being done. Your eval report should be emailed in to me. Get your evals at any company covered by your insurance, as long as they are credited. That is all, and thank you"

  
  


Oh. Oh no.

  
  


Of all things. A psych eval. This could be the end of Blake Sheppard. 

Or not, maybe he could just lie his way to a perfectly perfect score of "s" for sound of mind.

Or "s" for shitty. 

Who was he kidding? There was no lying to a psychiatrist.

  
  


All Blake could do was gulp. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Radd are PINING

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, COMPLETE! Sorry that it's so short, wanted to keep the suspense up! Chapter 2 should be up sometime soon.


End file.
